Galaxy Mew Mew
The Galaxy Mews are a group of Mews who fight against various Chimera Anima who have managed to overrun the planet earth. They were subjects of the Mew Project, started and completed by a young man named Akio. They consist of five girls, all different ages and with different personalities. Each Galaxy Mew has a specific power or element that they can control as well as a weapon. Each Galaxy Mew is infused with the DNA of a particular animal and has a specific theme related to what power they have. Plot In the near future, the Aliens have succeeded in overruning Earth with Chimera Anima. A man named Akio had been working on a project that would transform five people into biological superweapons and allow them fight against these creatures. Unfortunately he came much too late and the project was not completed in time. When the Chimera Anima began to run free without any way to stop them, the humans fled their planet. Those who could manage to escape ran to various large ships that were made to hold thousands of people and shelter them and allow them to live their lives. They became known as Colonies, and each colony had allowed only a certain number of people on board, not including scientists and world leaders who had been guaranteed a safe passage. As such, not everyone was able to escape. Some families were split apart and some people had lost their lives trying to flee. Anyone who had escaped was considered blessed and lucky. Akio was one of those people. He managed to escape with whatever research and essentials he could and left everything else behind. As such, his project had to be reconstructed almost completely from scratch, and it took about four years to do it. He had been granted permission by his Colony's captain and head scientists to initiate the Mew Project as soon as he could find a the five subjects to use. So Akio went and did just that. He headed out to various areas of the colony in search of strong-willed people. Characters (Currently Ongoing) Akio- A scientist and creator of the Mew Project. He trains and guides the Galaxy Mews. Niji- A feisty young lady living a rough life in the colony who became the first Galaxy Mew. Hikari- The second Galaxy Mew. She is kind and radiant and can be terribly bold but is susceptible to fear. Chrysalis- The third Galaxy Mew: Awfully headstrong and brave. Hotaru- Unreleased Nexus- Unreleased The Colonies Each colony ship had been equipped with bunkers for single persons or families, a laboratory for scientists to work in, a marketplace, and other essentials. Each colony was assured a captain and co-captain, officers, a team of scientists, doctors, mechanics, 'astronauts' and other needed workers that made the colony function. If a colony was short on workers, then various residents could volunteer for work. If no volunteers came in, then people would be chosen to work. Workers Scientists were the ones who would regulate the life on the colony and assure that everything was in balance. They would work on things such as sustaining an artificial gravitational pull, containing viruses, germs and bacteria, providing and even recycling oxygen, and other things. All of the ships that each colony was on stayed within a few miles of Earth for the sake of supplies. Astronauts, so named due to going between the colonies and Earth, were the ones who were chosen to search for any supplies, food, and other items that had been abandoned on earth. They were under orders to only collect what they could and drop everything immediately and return to the colony if any Chimera Anima were spotted. Any food collected was brought to the marketplace to be traded and any metal and tools collected were kept for maintenance on the ship. Merchants, who were often just residents of the colony who happened to have quite a few items on their hands, worked in the marketplace. Money had become obsolete, so the people bartered and traded for food and clothing. Those who had come with nothing often had to resort to theft, so crime was rather high. Officers were chosen according to strength and trustworthiness. Most officers in the colonies had been policemen and policewomen or even soldiers on earth and were the first to be allowed onto the colonies. They protect the people and attempt to minimize crime- especially theft. Doctors lived a daily life as any other resident. Due to lack of proper equipment, they could not treat any diseases or disorders and could only work on physical wounds. Each doctor would carry around a satchel (and this indicated that someone was indeed a doctor) with necessary tools to perform basic operations if needed. Some doctors worked with the scientists and had their own operating rooms rooms for serious injuries that needed surgery. Created by AnnikaDoll